In which Amanda gets a Chihuahua
by Little Isis
Summary: Sequel to In which Liv gets a kitten. Detective Rollins' mother comes to town and drops off a present. Moar fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I'm not making money off of this, its just part of my creative process, it all belongs to Dick Wolf and Warren Leigh blah blah blah you know the drill**

**A/N****: So, I still have to get more of this ship out of my system. I don't now what it is about femslash with lady cops and cute animals that inspires me. **

**I may or may not have paid a little tribute to Rue McLannahan/Blanche Devereux here when writing Amanda's mother. Couldn't help myself. May she rest in peace.**

"Benson," Nick Amaro leaned towards his partner's desk and nearly knocked over her coffee. Liv growled and shielded it with her elbow. It was way too early in the morning for anyone to be messing with her coffee. "Cragen wanted me to tell you we've got a lead on a serial rapist. We got tipped off by a couple of witnesses in a case you and Rollins took care of a couple months ago."

Olivia looked up at her partner, half hoping and half dreading, but all ready knowing who he was talking about. "A couple of college girls. Finn knows the one from that strip club where the two of you booked that methhead for murder and sexual assault."

She sipped her coffee and nodded. "I know what you're talking about." It was one of her fonder memories from the year so far. "Where is Rollins, anyway? She'll want to know."

"Finn said she was on her way," Amaro replied. Liv nodded and looked sadly at her now empty coffee mug. No way was one cup going to cut it. She all ready knew it was going to be a long day.

As she strode towards the coffee machine, she smelled a mixture of perfume, cigarettes and whiskey and looked around curiously at the nearly empty precinct. She spotted a middle-aged woman with bleached blonde hair walking towards her, clearly drunk but hiding it well. A big tote bag hanging off her shoulder, she looked like she could have been heading to Sunday brunch at a Baptist Church and had a couple of buds and a coffee mug full of jack to get her warmed up. Olivia had seen her mother do it a million times growing up.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"Why, yes," the woman drawled in a heavy southern accent. "Are you by any chance Detective Olivia Benson?"

Liv grunted an affirmative, and the woman beamed. "My Amanda has told me so much about you. Oh my, does she look up to you. You'd think she has a crush, she way she goes on and on about the great Olivia Benson!"

Olivia smiled inwardly. "Are you Detective Rollins' mother? You look a little bit like her."

"Yes ma'am. Do you know where she is?"

"On her way, last I heard. Do you want some coffee while you wait?"

"Well, aren't you polite for a New Yorker? So many people here are awfully curt. I tell Mandy every time we skype. I say, 'Mandy, you may think you're a big hot shot, swaggering around like some gun totin' cowgirl in the big city, but deep down you'll always be as southern as a magnolia tree, swaying gently in the breeze alongside the Mississippi River!'"

Olivia blinked and briefly wondered why the coffee wasn't stronger. It was just way too early in the morning for this.

"Mama?" Detective Rollins appeared a moment later, looking bewildered, and, Olivia thought, attractively disheveled. She almost dropped the starbucks cup she was holding at the sight of her mother. "What in hell are you doin' here? Do you not see that this is my job? You and Kim just love rollin' into my work causin' trouble and raisin' hell. I move ten states away and I still can't get away from your crazy shit!"

Mrs. Rollins looked unfazed and, if anything, more buzzed than before. "Maybe that's why they call you all Rollins," Olivia quipped lightly. "Since you like to just roll in and cause trouble. Get it? … roll in?"

"Is that any way to talk to your mama, Mandy?" Mrs. Rollins asked. "Especially after you didn't even come see me for the Holidays?"

"I guess I was too busy gettin' robbed and framed for murder by my sister and then shot in the damn shoulder to mark my calendar," Rollins huffed. Her accent was thick and her cheeks were pink.

"Oh, my poor Kimberly," Mrs. Rollins sighed dramatically. "She's in the Lord's hands now."

"I sure wish the Lord had bothered with you," Rollins growled. "Come over here, mama, this way."

She tugged her mother's sleeve and led her towards one of their interview rooms, which they usually used for children. It had couches and some simple toys. Olivia followed, partly out of curiosity and partly because she still had to debrief the younger woman, both figuratively and literally.

When the three of them were alone, Rollins turned to her mother. She didn't seem to notice that Liv was there with them. "I see you're all ready three sheets to the wind."

"You're so judgmental Amanda. Maybe if your sister—

"Don't even go there, mama. Now what do you want? I know you didn't come here all the way from Atlanta to see me for nothin' unless you want somethin' so out with it."

Mrs. Rollins tried to throw her hand on her chest in a dramatic gesture and then fell over one of the chairs. Olivia helped her up as Amanda rolled her eyes. "Do you see the way she talks to her poor mama, Detective Benson?" Mrs. Rollins straightened out and smoothed her blouse. "Mandy, come here and sit on this couch with mama."

Amanda seemed to soften a little bit. She didn't do well without several cups of her morning coffee either. Sighing, she sat on the couch with her mother, keeping a good distance but slackening her rigid shoulders all the same. "Olivia," Mrs. Rollins said. "Come here and sit betwixt us!"

Liv gave Rollins a sly look that made clear she was in for a ribbing later. She did feel bad for Rollins—she knew what it was like to have a drunk for a mother. But she still planned on teasing her. "No thanks, Mrs. Rollins. I think I'll just sit on this chair right here and look pretty."

"Oh, good," Mrs. Rollins replied. "Anywho, Amanda. I just wanted to see you and bring you a treat. I took a red eye here because I know how hard it must be on you amongst all these yankees—but not you, of course, Olivia dear—and seeing as how you won't go find yourself a man all ready because you're still pouting over that Captain Davis or some such nonsense, well you see, one of Kimberly's friends left me a little something for the same reason but it poops if I don't let it outside and I simply don't have time for these things. I'm very busy with my rock garden and my goldfish. And seeing as how you live alone and you barely have any friends I thought it would just be perfect for you!"

Rollins narrowed her eyes. "What are you talkin' about, mama?"

Giggling, Mrs. Rollins jiggled her tote bag and it growled. "That tote bag is growling, Mrs. Rollins," Olivia said.

The bag barked then, shrilly, and Mrs. Rollins said, "Oh, hush up!" and pulled a teeny puppy out of it.

Amanda and Olivia stared. It was a Chihuahua—white with big brown spots on his ears and paws. It was the tiniest little dog Liv had ever seen.

"What the hell is that, mama? A damn rat?" Amanda exclaimed.

"No you silly peckerwood, it's a Chihuahua! A sort of dog, apparently."

"What?" Amanda yelped. "That ain't no damn dog! A dog is a companion that can run in the fields with you and protect your land! Frannie is a dog! That's some yappy thing that Paris Hilton would carry around!"

The puppy began to wag his tail and yap joyfully. He wiggled in Mrs. Rollins' arms, but she seemed to have half forgotten he was there and merely held onto him. "Amanda," Olivia said. "This is New York City. You don't have any land."

"Still!" Rollins said. "Let me get this straight, mama. Some crackhead left this dog on your doorstep. Too belligerent to take care of it, you got plastered and booked a red-eye flight to fly all the way up here just to dump it on me?"

"Well," Mrs. Rollins sniffed. "When you put it like that it's gonna sound bad!"

"Good Lord," Amanda muttered. The puppy sniffed the air and finally managed to wriggle free from Mrs. Rollins. It briefly gazed at Olivia with soulful brown eyes before crawling onto Amanda's lap and wagging its tail furiously.

"Aw, come on Rollins," Liv said. "He's cute. I bet Donut would like him."

Amanda smiled a little at the mention of Olivia's kitten and the two of them exchanged secret glances. "I have to get back to work, mama," she said quietly.

Mrs. Rollins stood up and huffed. "Well fine then, Mandy. I suppose I'll go to my hotel and catch up with you later." She strode to the door and stopped in the frame. "Isn't this the part where you offer to put your poor mama up so she don't have to pay for a hotel?"

"So you can rob me too? Get on outta here, mama."

Mrs. Rollins huffed again and staggered off, leaving Benson and Rollins alone together. The puppy continued to gaze at Amanda adoringly with eyes as soft and gentle as the Senior Detective's. Amanda looked down at it with a small frown. "They get on my last damn nerve," she muttered.

"Cheer up, Rollins," Olivia said, moving from her chair to stand directly in front of the blonde, who was still sitting on the couch. She looked down at her and tugged her ponytail. "Guess who gave us a tip on a serial rapist that's been prowling strip clubs and hotels?"

"Who?"

"Those two crazy stoner girls that helped us a few months ago—Summer and Sophie!"

At that Amanda did seem to perk up a bit. Now both Chihuahua and human gazed up at the brunette admiringly. "You got a date with Cassidy tonight?" Amanda asked.

Liv smirked. "No. He's on duty."

It was Amanda's turn to smirk. "Does that mean I'm on duty?"

Olivia chuckled and brushed a lock of blonde hair away from Amanda's face. "If you're a good girl."

Fin had been against it—adamantly. "I'm going with you," he'd announced. "And if anyone goes within twenty feet of you I'm gonna whoop some ass."

"Fin, you can't go with me of you can't be objective," Amanda had pointed out. It was why she hadn't told him about Olivia and her—or anyone for that matter. He was too good a friend and even though he also harbored protective feelings towards Olivia, she was his partner. If her mother ever found out about them—Rollins felt ill at the thought of it.

This was going to be her last free night for a while and now she was going to have to spend it housebreaking a puppy. Despite being yappy and excitable he was a smart little thing in a strange way and was making progress. She'd taken him outside for a number two after she gave him food and he listened quietly when she showed him where the pee pad was in her half furnished apartment. Now she sat with him on the used mattress Liv had found for her at a flea market and just stared at her. She tried to read a magazine but he was like the dog in _Frasier_—he wouldn't let up.

"What'd you want me to do, juggle?" she asked him out loud. Frannie sat next to her on her bed, taking a snooze. Mild-mannered and loyal, the bigger mutt barely seemed to notice the Chihuahua, even when he humped her leg for fifteen minutes straight.

She had finally gotten him calmed down late than evening when the buzzer rang and he lost his mind again.. His shrill barks and yips echoed off the walls and he ran around in circles. "Shut up!" Amanda yelled. She wasn't even sure she was allowed to have more than one dog in her apartment complex. "Who's there?" she said into the intercom.

"Benson." Amanda's heart fluttered as she pressed the button to let her lover inside. A moment later she heard a knock at the door that Rollins could barely hear for the barking. "Shut _up, _Coffee! SHUT UP!" she tried to quiet him as she opened it. Olivia stepped inside. She was wearing jeans and an NYPD sweatshirt with a wriggling lump in the front.

"You named him Coffee?" Olivia smirked. "Donut and Coffee? You're ridiculous, Amanda." The lump in her sweatshirt wriggled again and Donut the kitten's fluffy head poked out of the neck. She meowed loudly, her whiskers squished against Liv's cheek.

"He's just so energetic," the blonde replied. The puppy now ran in circles around Liv's feet, yapping and wagging his tail.

"Well, I told Donut about him and she wanted to come over and play," Liv said, looking heartbreakingly beautiful cheek to cheek with the kitten, both of them gazing at her with big, soulful eyes. Amanda walked over to her and placed a kiss on her full lips.

"Do I get to play too?" she asked quietly.

Olivia and her companion both purred. "Like I said, Georgia Peach, if you're a good girl I'll give you treats. If you're naughty I'm going to spank you."

Amanda felt her face get hot. Either option sounded pretty good to her. Donut spotted the puppy circling her mistress's feet and her pupils grew wide. She wriggled out of Olivia's sweatshirt and leapt to the ground, landing gracefully before she pounced on Coffee's wagging tail. He yelped and ran into the bedroom, with the kitten chasing after him.

"Oh boy," Amanda groaned. "It's a zoo in here. And then there's the critters!"

"Oh, shut up Amanda," Olivia said. It was cute how she pretended to be uninterested. The southerner knew she didn't have much experience with animals and watching her get used to them was a riot. "And kick them out of your bedroom, will you? You're going to have to get one of those little 'occupied' signs they put on the door handles in hotels, only maybe they would understand it better if it had a paw print with naughty garters or something."

"Now who's ridiculous?" Amanda said as she took off her shirt and walked towards the bedroom. Olivia followed. Her apartment was small and they made it there in a few strides, but both of them had casually removed most of their clothing by the time they got to the bed—or rather, mattress. Amanda had managed to refurnish almost everything but had yet to find a real new bed.

"Out," Olivia said to Coffee, Donut and Frannie. Frannie still sat in the same spot, watching Donut and Coffee chase each other like lunatics. She got up right away and left—she was a good dog—but the other two had to be coaxed with treats to finally leave Benson and Rollins alone.

For a brief moment Olivia looked at Amanda standing in front of her naked. "Are you sure you want to go through with this Rollins?" she said quietly.

"It's a bit late for that, Liv, we've only been havin' an affair for months now," Amanda said dryly.

"No, I mean… going undercover."

Rollins shrugged. "I'm sure them two goofballs will look after me. Just don't worry about it and come here."

Olivia, for the once, was the one who obeyed to a sexual command. But their switch didn't last long. She grabbed Amanda by her hair with one hand and used her other to slide her finger down the blonde's back. Rollins shivered involuntarily and Olivia shoved her back onto the bed.

She stood over the younger detective for a moment and Amanda marveled at her glistening, golden skin. She was taut and well muscled in all the right places and curvy and succulent in even better ones. Amanda vibrated with anticipation, knowing her release was going to be drawn out torturously until she was rewarded. Liv slid on top of her and kissed her neck.

"Have you been a good girl, or do I have to punish you?" she purred in Amanda's ear. The blonde whined and tried to touch her, but Olivia put her hands above her head and pinned them there.

"Liv…" Amanda moaned as she began to kiss her in places that made her legs shake. "Olivia, baby, please. I want to make you wet. Let me make you come."

"Only if you behave," Olivia murmured back, putting a finger in the blonde's mouth.

"I'll be good… what do you want me to do?" Amanda moaned as Olivia inserted her other two fingers into her moist folds and began to stroke slowly and methodologically.

"Spread your legs wider," Olivia instructed. Amanda did as she was told, and Olivia shifted so her own wetness hovered just above the younger woman's calf. She lowered herself gently, slightly, and slid up Amanda's pale, slender leg—leaving a trail of her own juices as she went.

Amanda gasped and jerked with need underneath her. "Ohhhhh, oh baby yes," she drawled. She was so close, and just then Liv torturously removed her fingers from her. Growling, Amanda grabbed her shoulders and flipped her over.

"Uh oh," Olivia smirked. "Someone's being naughty."

Amanda ground her hips against Olivia's and the older woman moaned her approval. "I just can't help myself," Amanda breathed. She ground against her lover until the glorious orgasm released itself from her and Liv moaned as it dripped all over her legs.

"What do you want me to do?" Amanda purred. She kissed Olivia's mouth and bit her bottom lip. "Shall I kiss it? Suck on it?" She sucked on her neck and lightly trailed her tongue down her stomach.

"Ergh," Olivia moaned, her voice thick with lust. "Bad girl." Amanda buried her face in her slick, wet heat. She licked, kissed and sucked until she finished pleasing her, Olivia moaning and pushing her head further in between her legs. The blonde head reappeared, licking her lips and smiling.

"I'll get you back for that, Rollins," the brunette said weakly. Amanda merely sighed and laid down next her, draping one arm over her body.


	2. Chapter 2

Early that morning as New York's songbirds began to sing, Amanda's neighborhood saw numerous drunk college kids stumbling home. And one drunk southern belle ambling to her daughter's apartment. Frannie, in her protective post at the foot of her mistress' bed, heard her bang on the door and lifted her head up, her ears rising in concern.

"Mannnddyyyy," Mrs. Rollins sang from behind the door. "Y'all better open this door!"

Frannie licked Amanda's face. Rollins grunted and tried to swat her away.

"Mandy, you open this god damn door or I'll tell all your cop buddies the story about the lifeguard!"

The blonde still didn't stir, and neither did her brunette companion. Frannie whined. Donut, who was curled up on top of Olivia's head, opened one eye and checked on Coffee, who was also still sound asleep. He yipped as he dreamt about squirrels in between Amanda's legs.

"Mandy!" the drunk squealed. "You open this door before I throw up all over it!"

At that Frannie woofed softly and Donut opened both eyes. They exchanged glances and the flick of the kitten's tale told her canine friend it was time to act. They enjoyed laughing at their humans, after all.

Frannie trotted over to the front door and used her paw to slide the lock free. It opened and Mrs. Rollins stumbled inside. "You ain't Mandy, are you?" she said to the dog, squinting. She passed out. Frannie licked her face until she was revived.

The southerner got to her feet and made her way to her daughter's half open bedroom door. She opened it fully and stared at the two women in bed, clearly naked underneath the covers.

For a moment, all was still. "Oh, my lord," She whispered.

"You want some coffee and an aspirin mama?" Rollins muttered. She opened her eyes. "Mama?"

She sat up, keeping herself covered. "The Hell are you doin' here?"

"Witnessing my baby pave the road to hell, that's what! How could you do this to me? You know what the Bible says about… about this!"

"Uh huh," Rollins said groggily. "The bible says lots of things. Plenty of interesting passages about drinking in there."

"Jesus turned water into wine, not… not…. Lesbians!"

Olivia woke up just then. She rolled over and saw Mrs. Rollins, then sat up as well. Donut leapt off her head and sat next to Olivia, watching with amusement. "This…" she began, trying to figure out how to explain. "This… um…" She ran her hands through her hair. "This is exactly what it looks like."

"I knew you livin' in New York was a bad idea!" Mrs. Rollins wailed. "What have you done to her, Olivia?"

"You don't want to know," Liv said sheepishly.

"Get outta my house, mama," Amanda said.

"I am your mother and—

"Out!"

Mrs. Rollins huffed and staggered off. They heard the apartment door slam a moment later. Amanda got out of bed and grabbed her gun. Olivia appreciated the view as the naked blonde wielded the firearm on her way to bolt the front door. A moment later, she came back and glared at Frannie. "Not funny," she said to the dog.

Olivia snickered. "Well… it is kind of funny." Her snickers turned into full blown laughter. "You're better than cable, Rollins."

"Go on, laugh it up Benson," Amanda said as she got back into bed. Coffee stopped dreaming and jumped in her lap, wagging his tail. "But I'm keeping guard with my gun and the next imbecile who walks through my door is gonna eat it. I ain't kiddin'"

"Sure you aren't!" Olivia kept laughing. "Now I know why all these men keep mistresses. They're so much fun."

Amanda froze next to her, and Olivia realized she'd just hit a nerve. The blonde got up and started to get dressed. "Something wrong, Rollins?"

The younger woman didn't answer. Olivia got up and started getting dressed herself. "Look… my mother was a drunk too, and—

"Save it, Liv."

Olivia finished putting her clothes on and threw up her hands. "What did I do?"

Rollins spun around, holding Coffee in one arm. "I'm not your whore!" she shouted, pointing at her angrily.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh again. "Sorry, but you're in your underwear, holding a Chihuahua and shouting and pointing. It's hard to take you seriously."

"I'm not your damn mistress either! Of course you don't take me seriously. You don't have any respect for me! I been a thorn in your side since the day I started at Manhattan SVU, all cuz me and Amaro aren't your precious Stabler!"

Olivia felt the smile vanish from her face as though Amanda had just slapped it. "What? Amanda, I was just kidding. How could you… how could you say… none of that…"

Amanda turned around. "You should leave," she said coldly.

Too upset to reply, Olivia gathered up her kitten, who mewed pitifully, and left.

* * *

Amanda wasn't at the precinct later that morning. Olivia didn't know whether she was glad or not. She still wasn't sure how to feel about their argument from earlier. The comment about Stabler had stung, but it was hard to be mad about it since it was partially true. When Rollins and Amaro had first joined she'd wanted nothing to do with them. But her feelings had changed since then. She was almost used to her partner of over a decade not being around. Almost.

"Where's Finn and Rollins?" she asked Amaro as she sat down across from him.

"Getting ready to go undercover tonight," Amaro replied. He looked up from his computer. "We're backup. By the way, Amanda's mother was here looking for you. Said something about you corrupting her. She was lit up." He paused then, knowing his partner well enough to choose his next words carefully. "Liv… look, every time I start to think I get women I realize I don't know squat. So, don't take this the wrong way or anything, but… is something going on between you and Rollins?"

Olivia wondered what Mrs. Rollins had rambled about drunkenly to her partner and bit her lip. "Its… between me and her. I would tell you, but I think you'd rather not know, and she would rather not anyone in the squad know. And it's a… a girl thing."

"Right," Amaro replied, looking confused. "A girl thing."

"Where are we on the serial rapist?" Olivia asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Fin and Rollins are getting most of the lowdown from New York's strippers since they're going undercover. Cragen wants us to go interview two hotel staff that said he raped them. Cleaning women, bartenders… my guess is he likes to feel powerful. He targets women he thinks people won't believe, or who don't believe they have the power to speak up. A wealthy man, is my guess. Some corporate blowhard."

Olivia shook her head. "Remind me to get Sophie to convince Summer to quit her job."

"You talkin' about our witnesses?"

"Yeah," Olivia replied. "They like me and Rollins, so it's best if they go through us whenever possible. Girls like that don't trust men at all, especially if they're cops."

Amaro nodded, still looking at her with something like suspicion. She decided not to mention Amanda for the rest of the day.

They went to get coffee on their way to interview the first victim, and it only made Olivia feel sad. It made her think of a certain blonde and her little dog. She tried not to let Nick see how she was feeling, mentally lecturing herself for getting caught up in a relationship with a coworker. It had been easier with Alex Cabot, Casey Novak and David Haden. They were ADAs. She didn't see them as much as she saw Amanda.

What would Elliot say? Her chest tightened at the thought of it. It was all his fault. She wouldn't be having these problems if he hadn't left her. She thought about how she'd felt like the wind had been knocked out of her when Rollins got shot. And Cassidy. And Cabot.

There was no point in getting attached to people, but she couldn't help it. If she didn't feel her heart gravitate towards them she wouldn't still be doing this god awful job.

One of their witnesses was a bartender and the other a hotel maid. "He drugged me," the bartender said. "I remember a suave looking white guy with a full head of silver hair buying me a drink. I don't remember much else. I woke up the next morning in one of the hotel beds, tied to the headboard, naked and beaten to shit."

They questioned her some more, but got bupkis. She couldn't press charges on a ghost, could she?

The hotel maid was a somewhat more helpful witness. She hadn't been drugged, and she remembered he was middle aged, handsome. He'd trapped her in a hotel room and raped her and beaten her. Amaro grilled her desperately for any defining characteristics.

"Well," the pretty young maid said in a thick latina accent. "There was a scar on the _diablo's _left cheek. Long and thin. Maybe some other girl he messed with managed to get a good hit in, eh?"

It was a start.

* * *

Summer thought it would be hilarious to give Finn the undercover name of Smitty. A reference to the TV show, _Will and Grace _apparently. It seemed stupid before, but now it was hilarious.

"Smitty," Amanda giggled. "How about a lemon drop?"

Finn raised his eyebrows at her. He looked accusingly at Sophie, who sat next to her, grinning from ear to ear underneath a black net from a pillbox hat perched on her head. She was wearing a black trench coat and knee high boots, having wanted to "cosplay" for their "undercover mission."

Totuola looked at his partner and the stupid grin on her face, then back at Sophie. "What did you do to her?" he asked.

"Relaxed her, that's all," Sophie replied.

Fin glared at her.

"Oh, all right. It was Summer, not me. One of the other dancers wanted to smoke one, and they offered it to Roll—I mean, Ashley. Summer was all, 'yeah, she's down to clown' and said loudly that it would gear her up to dance to _Mrs. Officer _by Lil' Wayne. Emphasis on the last part."

Fin shook his head. "You coerced my partner into getting stoned?" he muttered softly enough for only them to hear.

"Don't be such a buzzkill Smitty," Sophie said. She took a cigarette out of her purse and placed it in a long, old-fashioned holder. She tried to light the wrong end for a few moments before turning it around and toking it proper. Amanda dissolved into a new fit of hysterical giggles. Sophie puffed on it. "They say this Ashley was my husband's mistress," she said in an exaggerated version of a breathy _film noir _actress on a black and white film reel. "That I killed him out of spite and jealousy, and inherited his fortune. But I'll tell you the real story, Smitty. It was Ashley who thought he changed the will!"

"Just a rumor!" Amanda giggled. Sophie grinned and reached for her midori sour. Fin grabbed it.

"You're both cut off," he grumbled. "Try and stay focused, Ashley… uh, cuz you're on stage, I think."

He really meant to keep a look out for their John, which would be easier on stage anyway. Rollins hopped down from the bar stool and let the bouncer help her float on stage. She hadn't felt this good in a while. Well, it wasn't as good as a certain someone's tongue between her thighs but it still made her regret the few times she'd busted teenagers with dime bags as a uni.

She still couldn't see any sign of their John. It was Friday night and the club was mostly filled with college boys who threw fistfuls of singles at her even though she largely ignored them. She couldn't even fake interest. She just started laughing every time she tried.

Outside the club, Olivia squirmed next to Amaro in the car as she listened to Fin talk over his wire. She could hear Lil' Wayne playing faintly in the background as his conversation with Sophie continued.

"So, where's… uh… that brunette friend of yours, Smitty? Mrs…. Olive."

Amaro gave Olivia a sideways glance. "Remind me again why we're using these two in our investigation, Mrs. Olive?" he asked patronizingly. He could tell she was worried about Amanda, as she normally behaved aggressively when it came down to the blonde's well being. But tonight she was being overly sensitive, jiggling her leg or grinding her teeth in aggravation when she thought she heard customers being aggressive towards her.

Olivia couldn't really come up with a good answer, which was just as well as the conversation got more embarrassing. "She's busy," Fin retorted over the wire.

"Looks like she's been getting busy if ya know what I mean. You can't see them under the blacklight up there but you should see the hickeys on Ashley's thighs!"

Olivia coughed loudly and pretended to get the wire caught in the button on her blouse. "Shit," she said as she threw coffee onto their equipment, attempting to make it look like an accident. "Cragen's gonna kill me." She shrugged and said, "I'll go in and check on things in there. You stay here Nick, maybe try to get this stuff working again."

She hurried out of the car. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to know what was going on in there. As she walked in, club music pounded in her ears. A doorman stopped her to ask for cover charge, which she barely noticed. Amanda was still on stage.

She appeared to be getting eaten out by another dancer. Olivia felt a mixture of jealousy and arousal and was irritated with herself for it. The doorman prodded her again for her cover fee and she shoved a few dollar bills in his hand as she saw Summer, who was clearly loaded, stroll nearby.

Olivia grabbed her by the string of her bikini and pulled her behind a wall so she could get right up in her face. Summer squealed and tried to wriggle free, but Olivia still held her up by her bikini strings. Even with the girl's high heels, she had the advantage in size.

"Jesus Christ!" Summer said. "What gives, man? I'm just trying to have a good time!" Her eyes cleared slightly as she peered into Olivia's face. "Oh, hey!… ah…"

"It's Mrs. Olive," Benson growled. "I really let you get away with too much, Summer. First you get her high, now she's dangling off the edge of the stage with some double D bimbo giving her head?"

Summer blinked. "Live sex shows are part of the job, Mrs. Olive. Um… as hot as this is, I mean it really is, you getting all tough lady cop on me—I mean, I might just get her blitzed tomorrow night too so we can do this again, am I right?"

Olivia sighed and let her go. To her relief, she could see that the live sex show was ending and Amanda spotted her as she walked offstage. "Olivia!" she squeaked. "Hi!" She ran up to them and put her hands all over her face. "mmmm… Oh—

"Mrs. Olive," Summer coughed.

"You're so pretty, Mrs. Olive," Amanda giggled, a silly grin on her face. She continued to pat Olivia all over. "Can we not argue? I'm so sorry, Livvie. But I'm not a ho."

"Uh oh," Summer said. "Shit's gettin' real. I'd better split."

Olivia didn't notice her leave. Amanda looked so cute in that little silver bikini. She'd look like a mess in something like that, but Rollins was perfect with her rock hard abs and long blonde hair that she'd kinked for this occasion. The bullet wound on her shoulder from the sniper had scarred light purple, and was only visible to her in the dim lighting because she was close enough to see each of her eyelashes. "Of course you're not a ho," she said quietly. "I never thought so."

"Captain Davis thought I was gonna be his ho." Amanda rolled her head from side to side. "He thought I was gonna be his mistress. I let him walk away. I wasn't nobody's ho, Liv. That's the kinda shit my mama did, not me. But now look at me. I'm your ho… your mistress."

"You're not my mistress, baby," Olivia said quietly. "Bri probably wouldn't even care if he knew."

"But he don't know." Amanda pouted. "He don't know, and here I am in my ho clothes."

Olivia wanted to kiss her. Of course she cared for Cassidy, but how could she explain to Amanda? Amanda gave her something she needed. It wasn't just the fact that she couldn't exactly plow him with a strap-on while he was on all fours like she could with Amanda. She didn't want to and was sure he wouldn't go for it anyway. Amanda was just so… clean.

"Mind if I join the party ladies?" a guttural male voice hissed from behind them. Olivia grabbed her blonde companion by the shoulders and shoved her behind her back so as to shield her if necessary. The man speaking was handsome, with white hair and a long, thin scar on his left cheek.

**I'm having trouble finishing my SVU/Supernatural crossover. Writer's block is the bricks man, but don't worry. My goal is to finish both this one and the crossover before summer ends and the new seasons premier. I'm probably not going to have much of a life starting in the fall till next summer because I'll have a lot going on, so you can count on these bad boys being done before I no longer have any free time. Reviews, of course, will speed up the process ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the timing of this update. I got caught up with Once Upon a Time and am now slave to the Swanqueen fandom, but the SVU premiere fucked my shit up, of course, and reeled me right back in. It was pretty intense, so this last chapter is going to be pretty goofy. There are a couple references to **_**The Fox **_**by Ylvis if you can catch them. This is how I deal with my feels. #BENSONLIVES! Forgive me. **

Amanda suddenly wished she wasn't stoned. This was definitely their perp, and she'd forgotten what she was supposed to do to him. She stood behind Olivia, who opened her mouth to respond to his invitation, but was cut short by Summer, who had returned with Sophie.

"We'll join your party in a minute, handsome, I gotta give this sexy lady a lap dance first," Summer said flirtatiously as she squeezed Olivia's arm suggestively.

"Yeah," Sophie agreed. "And I'm getting one too, from Ashley."

The john leered his approval and they dragged Amanda and Olivia over to a shadowy corner. Summer shoved Olivia on one of the chairs and Amanda begin to wiggle around on Sophie's lap as she sat down, watching Olivia out of the corner of her eye. Sophie giggled and straightened her hat.

"What the hell are you two lunatics doing?" Olivia hissed as Summer rubbed her thigh against the Detective's crotch.

"We've got info," Summer purred. "That guy you were just talking to, we're pretty sure that's the rapist."

"We knew that all ready!" Benson sputtered, her face reddening as Summer rubbed her bosom against Olivia's. Amanda felt the stirrings of jealousy and it annoyed her, since she and Liv were sort of arguing still.

"Yeah, but we have a plan," Summer reasoned. She caught their john staring at them and said, "whoops! Gotta keep up appearances." She began to slither around as Liv squirmed underneath her.

"Summer, what—Jesus Christ!" The dancer was now flat on her belly in between Liv's knees. her thighs on either side of the Brunette's head and her barely covered snatch mere inches from Olivia's face in a sort of 69ing position.

"The plan, Sophie?" she could be heard saying from somewhere near the floor.

"Right!" Sophie said underneath Amanda, who had spread her legs and was absentmindedly pretending to play with herself. "You and Summer are gonna take him to a hotel room to knock him, and then me and Liv are gonna barge in and catch him with his pants down!"

"That's a terrible plan!" Olivia said from in between Summer's legs. "I'm not letting you use Amanda as bait! And you are not coming along with us on a sting, you numbskulls!"

It was at that awkward moment that Amaro walked in and spotted them. His face turned beat red and he turned around and exited the club again. The song they were dancing to ended, and another one came on. Amanda imitated Summer and slithered around Sophie until she was in a 69 position, planting her hoo ha as close to Sophie's face as possible in hopes of making Olivia jealous.

"What the—what the hell kind of song is this? Did you pick this song? Are you both on shrooms?" Olivia ranted on. Amanda listened with fascination as a sort of Swedish techno band came on and began singing about the sounds animals made. The chorus ended in an emotional diatribe about foxes and included various yipping and grunting sounds. She began to laugh and was soon so overcome with mirth she fell off of Sophie, who was also howling with laughter. "They don't pay the DJ enough to deal with my girl Summer!"

Amanda recovered and got back on her lap. "I want popcorn," she announced.

"Oh my God," Olivia said. "If you two ruin this investigation—

"We won't!" Sophie chimed in.

"Yeah," Summer righted herself and looked Olivia straight in the eye. "This is our bar. We're helping."

"It's our friends getting hurt," Sophie added.

Olivia shook her head. "No. Hell no. Absolutely not. I am not letting a couple of hormonal stoner girls from outer space interfere with my police work. You're not 'knocking' him, or whatever you said you were going to do. I will stick my head into an unflushed toilet and set my goddamn hair on fire before that happens. I'm a professional, god dammit!"

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSV USVUSVUSVU

Twenty minutes later, Olivia sat with her arms crossed furiously over her chest in the back seat of their police cruiser next to Sophie. Amaro was in the driver's seat, discreetly following their john, Amanda and Summer to a hotel.

"How," she said, "Did I let you fruitcakes talk me into this? How are we gonna know when to go up there and save them? Summer said to just 'wait five minutes'? A lot can happen in five minutes, Sophie! Have you _seen_ Detective Rollins' partner? Would you like to be the one to explain to him how Amanda is in a hotel room with a rapist later? Because I'm not."

"Relax," Sophie said, her dark eyes twinkling innocently. "I'll know when she needs me. Summer, I mean. And you'll know too."

Olivia glared. "I don't put a member of my squad's life in danger on a leap of faith, Sophie."

The young woman batted long, fake eyelashes. "But Rollins will be fine. You know she can handle herself. And this way, you'll catch him with his pants down and you won't even have to build a case. We can smoke that bastard." She lowered her voice then, so Amaro couldn't hear them. "And if you ask me, I think you should tell her how much you care instead of being all broody. It's hot, but she counts on you to make her feel safe."

"Shut up about that," Olivia muttered. "We're not going there."

"Not that she doesn't worry about you. I bet she does." Sophie brandished her cigarette holder and slipped into character again. "She's one of those broads, Detective. She's the bees knees, the cat's meow, the kinda dame that'll make ya swear off drinkin'!"

"I'm not discussing it," Liv growled. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Ladies," Amaro interrupted them to point at their John, Summer and Amanda pulling up to a hotel and walking inside. Amanda had put an extremely short silver dress on over her costume and Summer had put on a similar black one. They looked like a couple of hookers. Olivia squirmed in horror.

"They'll be fine," Sophie purred. "Just give them a few minutes."

Waiting there was agonizing as Benson imagined all manner of horrible things happening to her lover. It was only after a couple of minutes that Sophie was suddenly alert. "Now," she said. "They need us to come now."

Sophie and Olivia wasted no time in bolting out of the car. The man at the front desk immediately told them what room they were in after Olivia flashed her badge and growled menacing threats. Instead of waiting for the elevators, they took the stairs two at a time and when they found the room number, Olivia smashed the door in.

"Summer!" Sophie shrieked. She and Amanda both lay passed out on the suite's king sized bed, and the white haired john had no pants on.

Olivia leapt forward and smashed him over the head with her gun. He dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes and Sophie leapt forward and kicked him in his side. "Bastard!" she shrieked.

"Geez, chill guys," Summer said as she and Amanda both sat up. "He made us cocktails and we pretended to drink them cuz we knew he roofied them."

"Yeah, then we pretended to pass out," Amanda added sheepishly.

Sophie laughed and she and Summer hugged each other. Olivia pulled Amanda to her feet. "Are you all right?" She asked in a low voice. "That was incredibly stupid, Rollins."

"It worked, though." The southerner drawled. Her eyes didn't look quite as red-rimmed as before. Olivia suspected she'd finally come down and the marijuana had worn off.

The brunette sighed and called Amaro for back up. It had been a long night.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSV USVUSVUSVU

Cragen shook his head after Olivia explained how they booked the perp later that evening. He'd sent Amanda home a few hours ago, saying she'd been through enough for one night and needed to turn in. The rest of the red tape was for Benson and Finn to deal with. "I would question your methods, but you and Rollins always manage to close the case pretty fast when those two girls help you. We should think about making them permanent CIs."

Olivia shuffled her feet. "They admittedly do bring some comic relief to the table."

"We need more of that," Cragen agreed. "In the meantime, I think you should go talk to Rollins."

"Geez, is everyone sticking their nose in my business today?"

"Liv," Cragen sighed. "It's just a suggestion. I noticed something was up between you two."

He didn't sound like he knew just exactly what was up, but she wasn't about to let him work his way around to it. Luckily for her and Rollins, men were usually pretty clueless. "Yeah, I'm gonna go see her now. Our John is booked?"

"Yup," Cragen replied. "It's taken care of. Go."

Liv took her cue and rocketed out of there. They were right. She should probably go talk to Rollins, but she had something else to take care of first.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSV USVUSVUSVU

She was never going to forgive herself for listening to this idiotic song again but here she was with a half empty bottle of vodka dancing to it in her living room. Naturally, she was in her underwear and a tanktop again. Coffee was dancing next to her as Frannie snoozed on her couch.

_What does the Fox say! _

Coffee stood on his hind legs and twirled around in a circle, yipping along in unison to Ylvis's yips. This dog was really starting to grow on her. Amanda did a little jig and tried not to remember the leers of the strip club clientele and then laying on that bed waiting for Olivia to come and help her as that creep removed his pants.

Just another fucked up day at SVU. She danced in a circle around Coffee who began to howl shrilly.

"Really, Rollins, you couldn't give me a break? As if I hadn't seen enough weird shit tonight."

Amanda stopped dancing and turned to see Olivia framed in her doorway, a halo of light forming around her chestnut hair from the lights in the hallway. She shook her head and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. "It's not safe for you to leave your door unlocked at 3am either."

Amanda shrugged and swayed slightly. "Mama broke in and busted the lock."

Olivia raised her eyebrows. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Amanda said. "She burned a cross on my bar over there," she nodded towards her kitchenette. Olivia strode over on her long legs and looked at the cross-shaped ashes on the ceramic countertop.

Olivia shook her head. "Where is she?"

"Left town. Thank god."

Olivia eyed the bottle of vodka in Amanda's hand. "Drinking much?"

Amanda shrugged again. "It was either this or blackjack."

They stood across from each other for several moments, staring. "Amanda," Olivia finally began, gently. "Your mother—it doesn't matter what she says."

"Yeah," Amanda agreed.

"And also," the brunette continued. "I told Cassidy about us."

That gave Amanda a start. "Damn. Was he mad?"

Liv smirked a bit. "He wasn't thrilled. Let's put it that way."

"So what does that mean?"

Olivia took a step closer to her. "I don't know. But I'm sorry for… well, I'm sorry. You should know that there are times I really do want Cassidy. But what's also true is that I always _need _you. You're in my squad, so you're family."

Amanda cocked her head at her. "Well, I probably overreacted anyway. Its kind of fun having an affair, and it's not like you and Cassidy are married or anything."

Liv grinned and finally closed the distance between them. "Wanna have some fun right now?"

"Sure," Amanda replied, grinning back. "I gotta take the dogs out so they can drop a deuce first, though. Come with me?"

Olivia nodded and waited for Amanda to put her pants on. She rubbed Frannie's head affectionately as the blonde harnessed them and followed the three of them outside.

The air outside was warm. Olivia looked up at the sky. Of course there were no stars. You could never see them in Manhattan. "Did you ever see the stars in Georgia?" she asked Rollins as the southerner waited patiently for Frannie to do her business. Coffee seemed to be taking longer to relieve himself. He sat on the sidewalk and twisted around to lick his balls.

"Yeah," she drawled. "In the trailer park, you could see so many you could barely see the sky behind them."

"That sounds nice. I've lived in New York my whole life. I've not really seen a night sky filled with that many stars."

Amanda turned to her and smiled. She leaned forward and kissed her lightly—a gentle, teasing brush of her lips that ended in a playful nip. "I'll show you one day."

Olivia reached over and ran her hands through silky blonde hair, and Amanda's eyes pale eyes clouded with pleasure before her face suddenly soured. "God dammit, Coffee! Now?"

Liv looked down and saw that the Chihuahua was furiously humping Amanda's leg. "That dog ain't the only one," a homeless man chortled behind them.

Olivia laughed. "Let's go back inside, Rollins."

"Do I get to be on top, tonight?" Amanda asked brightly. "I can use Eliot Ness," she went on. That was the name they'd given their favorite strap-on. "And I'll show you how the lights went out in Georgia that night."

Olivia chuckled, and opened the door to her apartment. Coffee ran inside, his tail wagging rapidly, and Frannie followed. "Of course. As long as you're a good girl."

After they went inside, it was said that you could see all the stars in Manhattan.


End file.
